


Saved My Last Dance

by BrokenBookAddict



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 4x08, Episode Tag, F/M, Family, Female Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love, Past Relationship(s), Romance, SnowHarry, Snowells, teamflash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 01:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14582421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict
Summary: An alternative turn of events, where Nazis didn't invade the West-Allen wedding.Two members of team Flash share a dance at the West-Allen wedding reception.





	Saved My Last Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I do NOT own the Flash... What I do own are any errors. 
> 
> Thank you @TrinityRose for this prompt.

Leaning back in her seat Caitlin surveys the room, watching as the numerous couples sway on the dance floor, amongst them are the bride and groom close as they can be in their embrace, Barry and Iris having eyes for no one but each other. Looking around the venue, she takes in the beautiful surroundings and the people gathered. Today has been a really good day, a show of great love, friendship and family.  
  
But the one person her eyes sought after, she fails to find in the crowd of people gathered and she let's out a disappointed sigh. Before she can manage to lose herself in her thoughts, a voice to her right makes her turn.  
  
"They look really good together."  
  
Caitlin smiles softly at Kara, who's sat beside her nursing a glass of champagne, not unlike herself. "They do." She glances back to see Barry twirl Iris playfully, smiles on both of their faces. Looking around she spots Alex relaxing at the bar with Sara. "Your sister and Sara seem to get along rather well."  
  
Kara snorts in clear amusement, "a little too well maybe." She has no problem talking with Caitlin about that, she's with friends here. Friends who are aware of the situation, both her sister's and her own. Something she's been trying really hard not to think about right now, she doesn't want to bring the mood down but it's hard. Because they're at a wedding and they're surrounded by the feeling of love.   
  
"I figured," Caitlin says and her tone must hint at something knowing because she continues when Kara gives her a questioning look. "They both disappeared at the same time from Jitters last night, doesn't take a detective to figure out why."  
  
Kara laughs, shaking her head before she turns serious, "she's finding it difficult after Maggie..."  
  
Caitlin nods in understanding before she asks delicately, "and you? How are you doing?"  
  
Well so much for not thinking about that because Kara immediately knows she means Mon El. She answers the woman beside her honestly. "I'm... dealing with it as best I can," she shrugs, like it's no big deal looking down into her champagne.  
  
Silence falls between them after that, Kara contemplating her answer and how true it is while Caitlin goes back to observing the room. Cisco is now dancing with the bride, a more upbeat song now playing as he busts out his moves, moves Caitlin is very familiar with, remembering back to their night out with Jesse before things with Trajectory had happened and escalated. You could hear Iris' laughter over the music and it makes her smile, watching her friends having fun. Leaving her friends on the dance floor, her gaze wanders, scanning the surrounding tables and the bar yet still the man she searches after is no where to be seen. Caitlin beginning to worry that he's left without any of them knowing.  
  
This isn't a new development for her, lately Caitlin's finds herself doing this a lot more if she's being honest, ever since he's decided to stay here on earth one and try to make a life for himself here. Caitlin has found herself searching him out, watching him whenever the opportunity presents itself. She's also found herself searching him out for conversation, the topics ranging from either his work or her own, or the cases the team find themselves battling against. It's only been over the last couple of weeks that she's confronted herself about what's happening, what this all means. And Caitlin's come to the realisation that the feelings she has for this man has deepened, deepened way passed that of mere friendship or co-workers. It hadn't come as big as a surprise as she imagined it should have and she finds that to be a good sign. Because she's comfortable with these feelings, that isn't the issue for her, the only thing she is having trouble with is what to do about them.  
  
Kara's voice beside her breaks her from her thoughts and her search of the man. Turning to look at the superhero at her side, she finds the woman smirking at her. "What?"  
  
"You're looking for someone? Care to share who exactly."  
  
Feeling a little blindsided by that, Caitlin just shifts in her chair, her eyes shifting around the room almost without her consent.  
  
Kara smiles kindly, placing her hand on Caitlin's arm gently. "I think I can guess. Harry?"  
  
Caitlin gives her a questioning look. "What makes you think it's him?"  
  
Kara rolls her eyes behind her glasses. "It's obvious if you pay close enough attention. You're both as bad as each other."  
  
That catches Caitlin's attention. "What does that mean?" She asks curiously, a frown on her pretty face.  
  
"It's means the guy couldn't take his eyes off of you throughout the entire wedding. I should know, I was sat next to him. "  
  
" _Oh_..."  
  
"Is that a good oh?" There's a teasing to Kara's words. 

Deciding to be honest, Caitlin nods.  
  
Kara looks pleased at the confirmation. "That's great. Maybe you should go talk with him," she offers her advice eagerly, though there's a sad smile on her face. "Take it from someone who knows, time isn't always on our side."  
  
Caitlin bites her bottom lip, looking unsure. Whatever thoughts are rolling around her head she pushes aside. "I don't even know where he is."  
  
"Easily solved." Kara lowers her glasses slightly, concentrates and scans the room. Seconds later she looks back to Caitlin. "He's outside on the terrace and he's alone."  
  
Caitlin nods at that information, taking a sip of her champagne finishing what's left in the glass. Nodding more to herself than anything else, Caitlin stands up, smoothing her hands over her pretty pink dress. She takes courage from Kara's encouraging smile. Maybe now is the perfect time to do something about these feelings, after all they are at a wedding and love is all around.    
  
Walking across the room, she stops at the bar, getting herself another glass of champagne and a glass of scotch for the man she's heading for. Once she has drinks in hand thanking the bartender with a smile, she makes her way outside hoping to go unnoticed by the others as she sneaks out. It's almost a relief when she steps outside onto the terrace, fresh air hitting her, relief to be away from the busyness of the main room surrounded by everyone celebrating the West-Allen nuptials. The terrace overlooking the waterfront is quiet and empty, apart from the man standing at the railing, leaning forward against it as he looks over the city skyline opposite him. This outside space is nice, dimly lit by the lights illuminating the tress, the music from inside quietly floats out as a calming back drop. Closing the gap separating them, she moves to his side. She offers him the glass and a smile when he turns to look at her. "I was wondering where you'd got to."  
  
"I didn't think my presence would be missed."  
  
"Well it was," she counters softly, turning to look over the water matching his stance of leaning against the railing. They're quiet for a few moments, both taking in the beauty of the Central City at night as they sip at their drinks. Surprisingly, after a few moments it's Harry who breaks the silence.  
  
"I would have thought you'd be busy, dancing the night away."  
  
She looks over at him, taking in his profile as he sips at his scotch. God, he really is handsome. "Honestly my dance card has been stamped enough for one night but there's one space free, if you're willing to fill it." She feels brave asking, it's a step further than she would have gone if it wasn't for Kara's earlier words. The words seem to fill her with a quiet confidence she'd previously been lacking.  
  
Harry, beside her, looks surprised by her words. "You want to dance with me?"  
  
Caitlin nods slowly, her pretty hazel eyes meeting his azure. "One more space left and I'd like you to fill it."  
  
Harry swallows what's left of his drink, his eyes unsure as he looks back into the building behind him. Even from his position here on the terrace, looking through the large open doors, he can see the dance floor is jammed full with dancing couples.  
  
"We don't have to go inside, we can dance out here if you'd prefer."

"Just us, out here?" He looks around the empty terrace.

"Just us," Caitlin whispers, trying to hide how hopeful she is that he'll agree.  
  
Harry looks back at her, eyes searching her face, whatever he was searching for he seems to find because he nods slowly, still looking a tad unsure.

Caitlin lets out a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding in. She tries to ignore that jittery feeling that's settling in her stomach. Because it's just a dance, for now a first step. 

Harry sets down his empty glass. His hand reaching for hers and he leads her over to the patio area. Turning to her he pulls her close, his warm hand settles on the bare skin in the middle of her back. As Sia's helium starts to play, the music drifting out to them they start to move, swaying slowly together.  
  
Caitlin closes her eyes, resting her head against his, enjoying the heat of his embrace as they move.  
  
"So, you saved your last dance for me huh?"  
  
Caitlin tries not to shiver as his breath washes against her skin as he speaks. "Yes, I did."  
  
"A classic cliché, Dr Snow."  
  
He's flirting, his voice is low and teasing, it makes her swallow and giggle nervously. For a few moments neither say anything and Caitlin's so lost in her own world that she doesn't pay much attention to what she's doing as she moves her hand over his shoulder to his neck, her fingers sliding into the hair at his nape.  
  
Harry groans quietly and closes his eyes, enjoying the feel of her touch and he drops his hand, pressing into the small of her back to get her closer, pressed more tighter against him. "You huh..." he starts before faltering.  
  
"What?"  
  
Harry takes a breath, steadying himself. "You look beautiful today."  
  
"Oh..." his words knock the air right out of her lungs. Kara's words about him watching her come back to the forefront of her mind. It seems her friend had been right after all. "Well, you don't look so bad yourself, Dr Wells."  
  
Their dance comes to an end far quicker than she would have liked, pulling back she meets his beautiful blue eyes and offers him a smile. "Thank you for the dance, Harry."  
  
"You're welcome," he pauses before asking, "was it worth the wait?"  
  
"It was."  
  
Standing there staring at each other, something shifts between them, the air around them seems charged and it only intensifies when Harry takes a step closer to her. "Now, seems like a good a time as any for a kiss, right?"

Caitlin couldn't believe he'd said that. He had said that, right? "What?"  
  
Harry shifts, running a hand through his hair messing it up. The look on his face says she's torturing him. "I want to kiss you." It takes everything within him to confess it.  
  
And Caitlin senses that and she nods, rather dumbly if she's honest. "Yeah, that's what I thought you'd said."  
  
He just stands there staring back at her, waiting rather patiently until eventually she gets that he's still waiting to know if she's okay with it. If she's okay that he wants to kiss her...  
  
"Oh... Yes."  
  
And that's all it takes for his hands to rise to her face, cupping it gently as he closes the gap and presses his mouth to hers. After so long wanting this, of imagining what it would be like to kiss Harry, it's even better than the thoughts she had conjured up. His mouth is soft and hot, not unlike his kisses as his lips move over hers and Caitlin has no problem opening her mouth to his attentions, giving him more access to allow his tongue to meet hers. His hand tangles into her hair as the kiss deepens. He tastes like the scotch he's just drunk and a warmth spreads through her, settling at the bottom of her stomach.  
  
Eventually and rather unwillingly Caitlin pulls away with a whimper, her breathing ragged as she looks up at him. Those gorgeous blue eyes of his, she's never seen darker than at this moment, filled with want and desire for her. She trails her fingertips along his jaw, just taking a moment to look at him.  
  
As the music shifts again to something slower, Caitlin brings their mouths together quickly before pulling away. "Care to share another dance with me?"  
  
A smirk settles on Harry's handsome face. "I thought your card was stamped full."  
  
"I'll make an exception for you, don't worry." She smiles up at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, loving the feel of his hands at her waist.  
  
As they start to sway once more to the music, Harry trails his lips over her cheek, before letting out a content sigh, pulling the woman in his arms closer.  
  
Without their knowledge, they fail to realise that they are being watched. Standing at the window just out of sight, Kara watches as the two figures sway on the terrace, everything around them forgotten as they lose themselves in each other.  
  
She looks over her shoulder when Barry's voice breaks her observations. "What you looking at so intently?" Kara smiles and tips her head, prompting Barry to follow her gaze. It's almost comical the way his eyes widen when he spots his two friends dancing so intimately together.  
  
"Oh... That's new," he says rather stupidly, a drunken in love smile on his face as he watches the couple dance on the dimly lit terrace. He couldn't wait to tell Iris and Cisco.  
  
The end.

**Author's Note:**

> There we have it, thanks for reading. What did you think? thoughts? More Snowells soon :)


End file.
